The pressure sensing technology is a technique capable of detecting an external stress. Such a technique has been applied in the fields such as the industrial control, the medical treatment and the like for a long time. Currently, in the display field, in particular to the fields of the mobile phone and the tablet computer, the pressure sensing is realized in a manner of adding an extra component at a backlight part of a liquid crystal display panel or a frame of a mobile phone. However, such a design requires changing a whole structure of the liquid crystal display panel or the structure of the mobile phone. In addition, since the assembly tolerance is relatively large, the detection accuracy of such a design is deteriorated.
Therefore, it is desired to realize the pressure detection of high accuracy without changing a whole structure of a display panel.